One day,we will stop
by ThatGayGuy
Summary: ZaDr smut. You know why it's rated M.


A/N:I had a sudden urge to write and I swear I got whiplash with how fast I wrote will of it ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Dib pressed his lips to Zims in a heated kiss with tongues meshing and melding together,frenzied hands reaching out for each other to tangle in hair and help to deepen the kiss. Moans were heard all throughout the room as their mouths seperated only to crash together again and again until they finally pulled away,gasping for air. They were needy and they knew it and if you needed proof then just look to the prominent bulges between their legs and the tint of their cheeks. They were far from commrads and they know no one would approve of this but they had made a 'truce' of sorts. They continue to be enemies but when they need to satisfy their 'urges' they would call off the fight.<p>

It has kept some semblance of peace you could say. And now was one of those times. Dib continued to kiss Zim and work his way down his neck and reach his hands down to lift up Zims shirt and throw it on floor. He then kissed down Zims collarbone,pushing him back as he went further. Zims panting and moaning was fueling him to be bolder and so he leaned back and took a hold of Zims pants and gave a rough tug and yanked them down. Zim took a sharp intake of breath at the action. Dib leaned back on his legs to take off his coat and shirt,tossing them carelessly in the corner of the room. He looked back at Zim,he admired the erotic view before him.

There on the satin sheets of his bed was a naked Zim,spread out with his mouth slightly parted,head turned sideways,eyes saying things he's too shy to actually say. It was an erotic sight indeed. Wasting no more time,Dib leaned over him and captured his lips once more before going down to his stomach and slowly,ever so slowly,lick and kissed his way down to the throbbing organ between Zims legs. Dib looked up to see Zim shivering,waiting to see his next move. Dib smiled and took Zim in his hand and stroked his dick slowly.

Zim moaned out softly and bit his lip to silence anymore noises. Dib wasn't having none of that. So he leaned down face to face with the strange organ and gave a slow lick over the head of it. Zim tried to stifle his moans but was having trouble with it. Dib saw this and increased his tempo,licking from base to tip and putting his lips over the head and giving it a light suck. The move earned him a loud moan followed by hands in his hair,softly pulling it as if to urge him on. He complied and sucked down more of Zims cock until he thought he would start gagging. Zim was arching his back and moaning loudly and wrapping his legs around his head,begging for more and these things were doing wonderful things to him. Dibs still clothed hard was becoming too much to bear and Dib needed some contact.

While still sucking,he reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. His erection popped free from it's confinement,throbbing and angry red at the tip. Dib popped Zim out of his mouth momentarily to spit in his hand and reach down to grab himself and start a slow stroking movement. Dib moaned deep in his throat and increased his pace. With a lack of contact,Zim leaned up on his elbows and watched Dib as he jerked himself. The sight made him moan as his cock jumped and throbbed. Dib was watching all of this going on and leaned over him to kiss him and rub their cocks together. They moaned into each others mouths at the sudden contact. Zim arched his hips to grind them together again and so did Dib. The friction was too much for them and if they didn't stop now it would be all over too soon. Pulling away from Zim,Dib reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the lube. He leaned back over and opened the lid. After he squezzed a small amount on his fingers,he reached down to Zims hole and stroked over it,teasing it ,then inserting one digit pass the not so tight ring of muscles. They did this quite often,after all. Zim clenched at the small intrusion and Dib pushed in further and pulled out,starting a slow motion. After a few,he added in a second finger in and searching around for something.

Zim suddenly arched and breathlessly screamed out Dibs name and signaling that he found what he was lookinfor. Dib grinned and curved his fingers more and hit Zims sweet spot again and making stars dance behind Zims eyes. And as much as both of them would like to continue,they both knew that any longer and they would both be cumming too soon. Dib pulled out his fingers and grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube and poured some on his hand and then stroking over his dick to lube it up. Zim was getting impatient and spread his legs wide. He pushed down against Dib while begging him to get on with it. Dib chuckled a bit and grabbed Zim by his hips and scooted him closer. With his dick,he teased at the entrance,going up ad down then applying small pressure at the hole and teasing up and down.

Zim was getting frustrated and decided to reach down and grab Dib and roughly push him into his ass and Dib let out lengthy moans and paused for a few minutes. Dib throbbed inside him and it all felt marvelous and hot and _right. _Zim gave a small smile and looked at the sight before him. By the looks of it,the rolls had switched. Dib was now the one panting and shivering,trying hard not to cum no doubt. After Dib had calmed down enough,he started rocking back and forth and starting an even pace, After a few minutes,Dib increased his pace and sped up his thrusting. Zim was grasping at the bed sheets and biting his knuckles while Dib was gasping and running his hands up Zims stomach and chest. Both were in total bliss and neither one of them even needed to say it. Zim started moaning for him to go faster and thrust harder and at this point,all Dib could do was obey.

Soon thrusting was becoming nothing but a blur to them and scents were overpowering and they enjoyed every bit of it. Then Dib struck Zims prostate and Zim clenched tightly around him causing both of them to yell out their pleasure. Dib was getting close and didn't want to finish first so he reached down and roughly jerked Zim while hitting his prostate over and over again. Zim was being overloaded with sensations and was starting to feel that pressure build inside him until it burst over the edge. He the arched his back and screamed out Dibs name as he came hard,spewing his seed all over him and Dibs stomachs. Zims orgasmic clentching around his sensitive dick was just too much and he couldn't fight it off any longer. Dib pumped out a couple more times and then pushed in as far as he could go and yelled out Zims name as he came inside. He slowly pulled out and layed beside Zim to catch his breath with him. They lay there calmly panting for a good ten minutes. Dib knew that in the morning they would go back to being enemies. But for this it was all worth it.

A/N:Did my random urge to write work? I couldn't care less for I DO care for good reviews!


End file.
